Life's Oddities
by leedakay
Summary: Orihime stood up, looking at the last letter she had created. With tears in her eyes, she whispered goodbye for the last time and closed the door behind her, sparing no more looks, no more regrets, just determination. ch.6; Goodbye.
1. Bunnies

OK, I lied.. i WILL be posting up JUST ONE OTHER oneshot before exams. (Oh my God, if i fail, i'll know who tho blame....)

anyways, second oneshot: enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo (or is it Kubo Tite) does. :3

* * *

She leapt up on top of him, scaring the shit out of him.

Ichigo jumped off from the bed and scrambled for the light.

"RUKIA!" he roared and could have sworn he heard her snort. "WHAT the HELL were you doing that for?" he asked.

"What? The jumping on you or ripping off your covers?" she asked innocently.

Ichigo blushed like a beet root, realising that he only had on sweat pants. "Both!" he hissed.

She sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promi- no, SWEAR you won't get mad." She said, crossing her arms.

Ichigo had on a wary look. "Ok, confess midget."

"You're pretty exposed, don't make me leave a scar on that pretty body of yours." She said nonchalantly.

Ichigo blushed when she'd said that and suddenly felt self-conscious. "Well, what is it?" he asked.

"promise?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Fine, fine! Just tell me what the damn thing is! We have school in three hours, Rukia!" he said impatiently.

"Um..." she said, looking around as if searching for something.

"Well?"

"It's here... ah, there it is!" she said and ducked under Ichigo's bed. He looked away. _She _was pretty exposed too. the shorts and shirt wasn't really much of a cover for her smooth, milky legs.

"ta-daaah!" she said and in her arms was a fat, white fluffy rabbit.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Where the HELL did you get that thing?!?!?!" he asked, staggering backwards. Its nose was twitching and its tail was bobbing. "RUKIA!" he roared.

"Um... well, see.... Chizuru's uncle is a veteran and he said that he didn't have a home for this cute little thing..." she stopped and cuddled the fluffy white ball, "so I volunteered to adopt it!"

"You WHAT?!" he asked, clenching his fists. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has it been here?"

"Um... about three days." She said, not the least bit guilty.

"RUKIA!"

Then, they heard a knock. Both froze. "Ichi-Nee, what is with all the noise? Are you having a bad dream?" came Yuzu's voice. Ichigo picked Rukia up and threw her in the closet.

"Keep that thing on a leash." He muttered and opened his door. "It's fine, Yuzu, I just had to um... I stubbed my toe." He said lamely. Yuzu was too sleepy so she nodded and bade goodnight.

When she was gone, Rukia opened the closet. "Ichigo?"

"she's gone." He said tiredly.

"So... can I keep it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because." He simply said and turned off the lights.

"Because?!" she grew impatient. "Ichigo, we're doing it a favour! We're keeping it alive!" she hissed. He muttered a 'whatever' and climbed back in his bed.

"ICHIGO!" she hissed, poking his back with her foot. "I'm keeping it!" she said stubbornly.

"No. I want it out by tomorrow." He said.

"But-"

"No." He said impatiently.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" she asked sweetly. "Please, pretty please, Kurosaki-Kun?" she imitated her school girl voice which he hated so much.

"Oh my god, Rukia shut up!" Ichigo buried his head in is covers.

"not until you say yes."

"no!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"For the love of... FINE! You can keep it for tonight. We'll figure something out tomorrow after school." He muttered and Rukia hissed a 'yes!'. She always knew where and which buttons to push. Hmm, clever Rukia, smart Rukia... she got her wish and the fluffy bunny was curled up in her arms, snoring contentedly.

Ichigo mentally slapped himself... several times. He sighed. Oh, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

After school.

"Where are we going?" she asked, holding Chappy, her rabbit tightly tucked under her arm. Ichigo was pulling the other.

"Pet shop. They'll know what to do." He said. Rukia stopped and Ichigo lurched to the front. For a small girl, she was pretty strong. "Rukia..." he said dangerously.

"Aw, Ichigo, it's just a bunny! Look! Look at it's pwetty wittle tail!" she said and shoved the rabbit's butt up his face.

"AARGH!" he said and backed away. He sighed. "Rukia, we've been over this. Rabbits equals to mess. And mess equals to Ichigo picking up after it."

"But I'll take care of it!" Rukia insisted.

"No." Ichigo said firmly.

"Pleeeeease?!"

"shut up, midget!"

"Look, I warned you!" she said and dragon-kicked his face, causing her to drop the rabbit and startling it. "No, wait! NO! Chappy!" she said and untangled herself from Ichigo to catch the bunny who was hopping madly.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called.

"CHAPPY!"

"shit, shit! This isn't my day..." he muttered and ran after her.

The rabbit had disappeared and Rukia was panting. She had seen it hop inside a hole and thought she had it but when she got there, there were at least six dozen of holes dug up by the rabbits and hares living there.

"Chappy!" she said between breaths. Ichigo caught up behind her.

"Rukia!" he said and stopped, catching his breath.

"go... away." she said, panting heavily, her eyes squeezed shut and her stomach clutched.

"where... where did it go?"

"I don't know! This was all your fault!" she shouted, her sapphire orbs livid.

"MY fault? Who was it that had adopted that THING anyway?!"

"it's a bloody RABBIT!" she said and glared at him. "just go away. I'll look for it myself and find it a nice home."

"What? WHAT? So now you're sulking? Really low, Rukia." He said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not sulking. Now just go away." Rukia insisted bitterly.

"No way. You're actually sulking?" he found it odd and surprising. Rukia never, ever sulked. Ever!

"No, I'm not!" Rukia's cheeks grew red. Ichigo smirked.

"You're sulking because of a rabbit."

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! I don't need you!" she snapped and shoved him away. She kept on shoving and kicking and pouncing on him until he grabbed her arms.

"Hey! Hey hey hey hey!" Ichigo said, holding onto her arms. "are you okay?" he asked.

"Isn't _that_ a stupid question?!" she snapped and yanked her hands away. Ichigo pulled them back into his hands.

"Rukia, look up." He said. She shook her head. "Rukia..." he said, slightly gentler. She looked up and her face was red. He sighed. "you really do care for this rabbit, don't you?"

She just gave him a mute nod.

"Okay, okay." He said, giving up. "I'll... I'll help you look for it." He said and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just stop sulking."

"I'm not..." she started to say but was pulled into his arms.

"just stop sulking and don't show anyone that face." He said. "It's really ugly, even for you, Rukia."

"What-?" she said, her voice muffled on Ichigo's chest. She tried to shove him off.

"You know it's true." He said tauntingly, tightening his grip. "Now come on, let's look for it before dusk approaches."

And so they did. They found it, nestled in the corner of a burrow. It looked so content, sleeping like that. Rukia watched it in awe.

"I'm going down there. Hold on, Chappy!" Ichigo said and began to crouch but was stopped by Rukia's hand tugging his. He turned around.

"Let's just leave it there. It looks happy." She said seriously, eyeing the rabbit.

"You sure?!" he asked. Rukia nodded and smiled. Ichigo sighed. He was about to throw a tantrum. After three hours of looking for the stupid rabbit, and finding it, she just decided to let it go. But he couldn't, not with her face in a smile like that.

So he heaved a deep sigh and clasped her hand. "let's just go home."

She nodded, smiling that smile again and Ichigo rolled his eyes. Well, at least he made someone happy today...

* * *

"Ne, Ichigo?" Rukia whispered. It was a little over twelve now and Ichigo was fast asleep.

"mhhmmmm..." he gave a barely audible reply.

"Thank you." She said.

"mhmmm..." he said sleepily.

Rukia snuck out of bed and stood over his figure in front of her. She sighed, bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for being there." She said and quietly went back in the closet.

Ichigo sighed. "That midget... honestly, one day she'll drive me insane." He mused and slept with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: ICK! so OOC, i know. but hey, it was just a LITTLE fluff, not much. hmm, how was it?**

**:3 ok, i mean it! NO MORE FANFICS UNTIL AFTER EXAMS!**

**read and review! you know you want to...**

**pwetty weeeview button, pyon? :3**

**weeviewwww!!!**


	2. Guitar

"Ichigo, what's this?"

The orange head gave a noncommittal reply to the raven head. He barely gave her a glance, too busy doing his homework.

"Ichigo, this _thing._" She said again. Ichigo shrugged.

"Find out yourself. Use the book I gave you."

Rukia sniffed and squatted under his bed. She pulled out a thick black and yellow coloured book. "I hate this book!" she whined.

"Why?" he asked, uninterested.

"Because I am neither a _dummy _nor an _idiot_!" she huffed. Ichigo suppressed a snort. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Rukia asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." He sighed and continued doing his homework. "Just look inside the book for the picture of... whatever it – hold on!" he claimed excitedly and started scribbling. Rukia rolled her eyes at him and opened her 'Essential Guide to Live on Earth for Dummies and Idiots Alike' book.

She looked at the guitar perched beside the window of his room, glinting against the sunlight. Its hazel-coloured wooden body sparkled and the strings connected on the long thin wooden neck were so fascinating. Heck, that THING was fascinating. Rukia fervishly riffled the page, trying to look for the picture of the curious thing.

"Ichigo, I can't find it!" Rukia whined.

"Not now! I'm halfway to the answer!" he shushed her angrily, scribbling away. Rukia sniffed.

"Just tell me what that is!" she said from behind him, pointing to the Takamine G Series acoustic guitar impatiently. Ichigo ignored her bluntly and was muttering away, babbling like a freak.

Rukia stared at it longingly and wished she could touch it. She had first set eyes upon it a few days ago but later came to find that it had been there since she had started living with him. 'So much for being observant.' She mused and stared at it even longer. She wanted to touch it so bad! But she was afraid that if she did, it would fall and break and Ichigo would kill her and she'd die... again! So Rukia had been a good girl, minding her own business for the past two days but she seemed to get more and more curious over the instrument.

"Done!" Ichigo yelled, punching a fist into the air. "Ne, Rukia, look! I figured it out!" he said excitedly, spinning around and found a glaring Rukia.

"I'll copy that later." She said, pointing to the guitar. "What is THAT?!" she asked. Ichigo looked towards where she was pointing and gaped.

"That was what you've been trying to find out?" he asked, incredulous. "How outdated are you?!"

"Urusai!" she said and crossed her arms. "The book just said it was a 'guitar'." Ichigo snorted.

She had pronounced it guh-wee-tarr.

"Okay," he said, picking up the guitar. "First of all, Rukia, it's G-hee-tarr." He said it slowly and clearly. Rukia rolled her eyes and sat beside him on the bed.

He positioned his hand on the fret board and the body. "Second of all, it's a very popular musical instrument. Come on, seriously? Haven't you seen a guitar before?"

She shrugged. "Might have, I don't know." She said bluntly. If she could have missed such a stupidly obvious thing that had been in Ichigo's room for a while, then what was to say if she had not noticed anything about a guitar any other place else before? "I guess I have been pretty blurry."

"Yeah, that and more." He muttered which, to his surprise, she had heard and now he had a solid bump on his head. "Okay, maybe I deserved that but MOVING ON!" he warned before she could retaliate. "You make music with this. See these six strings?" he asked, pointing to the six steel strings. She nodded, and scooted closer to observe.

"Yes, but how can these... strings make noise?"

"Music." He corrected and strummed a chord.

Rukia's eyes widened and she gasped, backing away. "What was that?!" she asked. "It sounded..."

He played it again. "So pretty." She breathed, moving closer to him, bending so that she could see what he was doing.

"Yeah, music's pretty, isn't it?" he asked. She nodded feverishly and touched the string. "It won't bite you, midget." He said.

Rukia ran a finger down the six strings while Ichigo had carefully placed his fingers on a chord. She gasped and bounced excitedly. "Look, _look_! I made... music!" she said animatedly.

Ichigo snorted. "Okay midget. That's probably it." He said and set the guitar aside.

"Ehii?! Matte, Ichigo! Play some more, I want to hear it!" she said, scrambling to get the guitar. "Oof!" She huffed. She hadn't expected it to be so heavy!

"Hey!" Ichigo caught her before she could fall and break his precious instrument. "Careful with that." He warned.

"Play!" she said, thrusting it to him.

He sighed and sat down on the bed. "What do you want to hear?" he asked wearily.

"Hmm?" she asked, thinking. "Ooh!" her eyes lit up, her violet orbs sparkling. "The Chappy the Wabbit theme song?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll kill you."

Rukia pouted. "Then up to you." She said, giving up.

Ichigo looked at her and sighed.

He played.

And played... and played. His hands moving effortlessly on the fret board, gliding... _sliding_ to the proper notes and chords, plucking, strumming melodiously.

He didn't sing, nor did he make a single sound. The only sound which was heard was the beautiful sound the guitar was producing. Rukia found herself captivated by the music and she looked at him, awed. He had shut his eyes, completely. His expression was so peaceful, that reminded her so much of Kaien whenever they had their little talks together.

Kaien had once told her how much he enjoyed the wind brushing his face. He had said that it was the only thing that could keep him relaxed. As relaxed as he could get.

Maybe... well, maybe music to Ichigo was like the wind to Kaien.

Soft.

Peaceful.

Serene.

Just right.

But why, Rukia asked herself, hadn't Ichigo ever played when she had come along?

Of course she had known why. Because she was the one who had stirred his peacefulness.

She had stirred it in the wrong direction. But of course, how silly of her.

How selfish and stupid she had been. To think that she had actually put him... in so much trouble.

Although many times have passed... She still beats herself up whenever she thought about what she had done to him. How she had inflicted so many dangers on him.

Ichigo stopped playing and glanced at the diminutive shinigami. "Oi.." he prodded her shoulder and Rukia blinked. She looked at him and then looked down again. "Oh come on! I know I'm a bit rusty but give me a break. I haven't touched this thing since-"

"Since?"

"Since... well, a while." He said, rubbing his nape. He had forgotten... about his guitar. He was so caught up in his life now that he had hardly touched it. Sure, he glanced at it once in a while but he had treated it like just a piece of furniture in his room; for decoration purposes only.

"How long?"

"Um..." Ichigo squinted, trying to remember. "I don't know. I think it was like... just a short while before you came."

"Yeah." Rukia muttered.

"Ne, what's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked, eyeing Rukia curiously. She shook her head.

"No, I was just..." She began but then she stopped. "Nothing." She said and sighed. "Well, thanks, for playing the song. It was nice." She said and smiled.

"You're not getting away with hiding one more damn thing. _What_?" Ichigo demanded.

"I just think that... well, I _assumed_...."

"That?"

"That maybe I was the one who had made you... quit playing."

"Quit playing?"

"Hmm, yes."

Ichigo pondered of the strange fact and snorted. "_Che. _Don't flatter yourself." He said egotistically and placed the guitar on his bed. "Besides, whatever gave you _that_ idea?"

"_Well_," Rukia huffed, annoyed at his response and at his... obnoxiousness. "Well, ever since I came here, I haven't seen you play once. So I thought that... well, because I'd pretty much fucked up your life and all, you had permanently stopped playing."

"Huh?"

"That's all. So yeah, sorry." She said, bowing her head. Dammit... she had wanted it to be an explanation, not a fucking emotional outburst.

Ichigo looked at her and his usual frown dropped and he had replaced it with a look of dawned realisation.

"Well," she said, her voice wavering. "Look, I pretty much told you this over and over but... but I can't help feeling like a hopeless moron for having to strip your life away by cursing you like this."

"What the hell is this about? What the hell is inside you head?" Ichigo asked, annoyed.

"Huh?" Rukia looked up. "Wh... what?!"

"Well first of all, if this is what a two minute song can do to you, stay the hell away from my guitar and don't bother asking me to play another damn thing. And second of all," Ichigo said, his amber eyes thawing its cold facade. "What gave you the idea that you were cursing me?" he asked, standing up. "Yeah, sure, we've had our ups and downs together... but even though all that shit happens, I never once complained to you or even _blamed_ you for giving me your shinigami powers in the first place."

"I..."

"Never have I once told you that you were a curse to me, you idiot." Ichigo said, sliding his hands inside his jeans pockets. "I am, however, thankful. I'm thankful that you've totally changed my life and in a way... made it for the better. I mean yeah, fighting and getting messed up is kind of frustrating sometimes but if you're doing it to protect someone you care about, what's a few gashes and blood loss?"

Rukia sniffed and tilted her head to meet his eyes. "You know you're a complete idiot right?"

"No, I'm still trying to figure that out." He said. Rukia rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a small smile. "Well... I've had my say of mushy stuff for the month. So what say we get some ice cream?" he asked, taking out one hand from his jeans while keeping the other one tucked inside. He held out his free hand to her and gave her his playful smirk.

Rukia sighed and took his hand with a slap. "Fine, but can I have strawberry flavoured?"

He gripped her small hand tightly and rolled his eyes. "Only if you promise not to pester the vendor for bunny-shaped ice cream."

"But-"

"Rukia...." Ichigo warned her. She puffed out her cheeks and gave him her mother of all frowns. He chuckled. "You look like a bloated frog." He commented and dragged her outside.

"Well you're a cheese ball!" she yelled, frustrated.

"Yeah?" he asked and rolled his eyes inconspicuously. "Whatever keeps you on your toes, Rukia. Not like it makes any height difference." He sniggered.

Both of them walked to the park and asked for two strawberry ice creams. Ichigo surprised himself when he had agreed to buy a strawberry ice cream. He chuckled, looking at his midget.

He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the wind. Rukia looked at him and smiled.

The wind brushed their faces, played with their hair, twisting them, whipping them on their faces.

Ichigo and Rukia just stood there, under a high tree, enjoying the wind as it played a song of its own.

A song which... only they could hear through the beatings of their heart and perhaps... an occasional strumming of a guitar, beautifully played.

And all the while, their hands stayed in each other's grasp because that simple gesture... was the one thing that made their music in their hearts.

* * *

A/N: **first of all, the song Ichigo was playing was the soundtrack 'Going Home' created for the anime. I just wanted to write this piece down because I just finally perfected the song and I thought of making Ichigo play it. **

**second of all; the guitar used here is my own and I know people are going 'Ichigo has an electric guitar' and all that but I personally think that acoustics are nicer to play because they have this certain... feeling every time you play it. Don't hate me! :(**

**Third of all; Um, I don't know if whether Rukia had seen a guitar and all but she never paid attention to the one in Ichigo's room so I decided to make this plot. **

**ARGH I'm rambling. So yeah, you guys know what to doooo!!!**

**weeeviewww pyon?! :3 **

**3 3 3**


	3. Jealousy

I apologise for the late updates and all. the next chapter for Undecided will be posted up shortly. meanwhile, this is just another (drabble, was it?) to pass the time. So yeah, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor do I own Inoue's POV.

OH! Btw, this is from Inoue's POV. I know, lots of oneshots are based on this concept but I thought I'd give it a try! :3

* * *

I guess all I could have done...

Was watch.

I watched them from afar, envy and admiration mixing in the pits of my stomach. How I wished that I could have been in her place.

Love is such a devastating thing, isn't it? Funny little thing...

It toys with your heart, makes you go dreadfully insane and at the end of the day, it lets you down when you're finally giving it a chance.

How I despise this feeling. But you know what they say... once you caught the bug.... well, just goes to show that one sting was enough to bring me to tears. Death, as a matter of fact too.

"Rukia for the last time; put that thing back! I'm not getting it for you." Kurosaki-Kun said exasperatedly. I couldn't help myself giggling at his comical expression. My eyes softened as I remembered that I used to be somewhat afraid of that scowl.

Then I grew to like it because it made him look funny; almost like my private joke which I can laugh it all to myself. And then... I grew to _love_ it... and everything about him.

Even though he had on that permanent scowl on his face, I knew that it only represented what he had wanted it to be; who he had wanted everyone to think he was. But underneath it all, underneath that frown, those knitted eyebrows, that intimidating facade; there was a kinder Kurosaki Ichigo which, not many people get to see.

I got to see it. It made me feel happy; very happy.

But I had to fully admit that without Kuchiki-San, I would have never come close to actually see a glimpse of it.

"Ichigo, please?!"

"No."

"Why?!?!?!"

"I blew my whole allowance on you last week buying you that new manga you wanted _and _a new sketchbook." Kurosaki-Kun said, wagging his forefinger at the small girl.

She was smaller than me... in all aspects. Well, except for the amount of courage she had which she beats mine by a milestone...

She had short hair, raven coloured and her skin was pale white. Her expression somehow reminded me of a very independent and strong lady and her voice puts her diminutive size to shame.. and her eyes were a beautiful shade of dark blue.

"Well, those weren't necessary items. _This _on the other hand..." I saw Kuchiki-San shove something up Kurosaki-Kun's face to which he backed away almost instantly. It was a massive sized plushie shaped like a rabbit. Its fabric was soft and cuddly and apparently, Kuchiki-San wanted it.

Nobody knew why she was obsessed with rabbits. But that was about as girly as she could get. I giggled at them but inside I was feeling sick and a bit jealous. Just a bit.... just a tiny bit....

I saw Kurosaki-Kun shaking his head and grabbing the massive sized plushie from Kuchiki-San's small hands. He sighed.

"Look you little midget. This will be the _last _time, I repeat _last _time I'm going to splurge for you. You're not asking anything from me for the rest of the month, understand that?!" he asked, fishing out his wallet.

A pang of what it would seem _jealousy_ overwhelmed me. It wasn't just a little bit now... well, maybe a bit more than what I had felt just now. Just a little bit more...

I looked at Kuchiki-San's face brightening and her eyes sparkling as Kurosaki-Kun heaved the big doll and gave it to her. She cracked a small smile and cuddled it closer to her. I smiled. My eyes could have been a dead giveaway if either Chad or Ishida-Kun had seen me but they were too busy manning something else on my left.

"Arigatou, Ichigo!" Kuchiki-San said, still smiling. How was it... that she could call him by his first name so... nonchalantly?

"You'll be the death of me someday Rukia..." Kurosaki-Kun had muttered bleakly.

And how was it that he could call her by _her _first name so casually like that? Even I have tried doing so... but I could never...

But _she_ could and he was fine with it. And that was what mattered. Everything was fine with him when she was around; _everything_.

Everything was _right _with him when she was around.

She was the one who had made him who he was.

She was the one who had slapped him back to reality when he was feeling like he was on the brink of life itself.

She was the one who had actually _done _something when he was in trouble.

She was the one who had turned his life the other way.

She was... she was the one that had stopped the rain in his heart.

And how... how could someone like me compete with that? How could I have done all those things without making him hate me?

But strangely, he never showed any sign that he detested Kuchiki-San. Quite the contrary, I could see it in his eyes; his warm amber eyes...

That he loved her.

Why wouldn't he? She had done all those things for him so naturally he would have felt the need... to love her.

But what did _I _do? I was always the one who had worried far too much and did far too little.

So how did I expect him to feel what he felt for Kuchiki-San to me?

"Come on. Inoue, we're leaving."

His voice jarred me out of my little daydream. I smiled and nodded.

"Coming!" I said and followed my friends out the shopping mall.

"You're naming it Chappy?"

"Is that so wrong?"

"Can you be a little bit _original? _You named the key chain I gave you Chappy too. Hell, you name every bunny-related thing _Chappy_."

"And now you know."

I bit my lip. The conversation just flew out of their mouths without a hint of hesitation. Me? Whenever I tried to talk to him, I would always feel the need to think before I say anything! Anything at all.

It bugs me to think that I have to carefully lay out my lines in my head before reciting them to Kurosaki-Kun. How come _she _could talk to him like that?

Jealousy hit me yet again, this time stronger. I pushed it down to the depths of my heart where it should stay.

"Ne, Ishida, I need you to take a look at Kon again." Kurosaki-Kun spoke up after I had finished my strawberry ice cream with banana toppings. Ishida-Kun rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"Why?"

"Well I've been stepping on him a lot lately and when Rukia had thrown him out the window... well, let's just say he wouldn't be able to hear anything if you don't fix him."

I looked at Ishida-Kun who just pushed his glasses up and sighed. He finished the last bite of his chocolate ice cream and shrugged. "I'll see what I can do."

"Ne, Inoue, are you feeling alright?" I heard my name and spun to see Kuchiki-San addressing me. A faint tinge on my cheeks appeared.

Had I been spacing out again?

"Yeah, are you okay? You look kinda... under the weather lately." Kurosaki-Kun piped. I shook my head, fully blushing now.

"N-NO! everything's fine! I was just... it's really hot nowadays." I said lamely, trying to cover up my thoughts.

Kurosaki-Kun looked worried and I couldn't bear to look at his face. He worries. He worries a lot for other people but never himself. I smiled at him reassuringly. "Well," he sighed and got up. "if you're really not feeling well, why don't I walk you home?"

My face flushed and I launched a good laugh. "That would be unnecessary!" I said, still laughing. "It's just a waste of time, I'm feeling loads better. I guess I'm just tired!" I rambled on and on.

"That's a good idea. Ichigo, you should walk Inoue home." Kuchiki-San said thoughtfully while slurping her vanilla ice cream.

I laughed awkwardly. "No, no! That's alright! Really! See? I'm not sick; I'm just feeling a bit dizzy. Which reminds me, I have to get home! Dinner's not going to cook itself!"

I could tell Kurosaki-Kun wasn't buying it but he didn't want me to feel pressured. So he shrugged.

"You sure though?" he asked and when I nodded, he sighed. "Well, then there's no need to stick around here anymore. The sun's getting pretty warm for my tastes. Might as well go home."

"But I haven't finished my ice cream!" Kuchiki-San complained and gulped down her treat.

"You shouldn't _do _that!" Kurosaki-Kun had scolded her. "You'll choke, for God's sake. Just take it easy. Geez." He said and turned to me. "Why don't you guys go home first?"

Ishida-Kun and Chad agreed and I watched them leave. I smiled and got up from my seat. "Bye, Kurosaki-Kun, Kuchiki-San!" I said and proceeded to leave.

"Inoue," I heard Kurosaki-Kun mutter as he looked at me with those eyes. "Be careful." He said.

I felt my heart squeeze and I closed my eyes for the briefest moment that could have been passed off as a blink to him. I nodded and grinned. "I will."

"Eugh-ack!" I gasped a little, seeing ice cream dribble down Kuchiki-San's mouth.

"Damn it, Rukia!"

I saw Kurosaki-Kun uncap the bottled water in his hand and shove it towards Kuchiki-San's face, telling her to drink.

"I _told _you! See? You almost choked to death." Kurosaki-Kun scolded.

"I can't die twice, moron."

"don't smart-ass me, midget. How's your nose feeling?"

"Uncomfortable."

I watched the little scene and then decided it was the perfect time to leave. I walked away, feeling terrible.

Layer after layer after layer after _layer _of raw envy enveloped my aching heart. I found myself running back home as I tried to shake these feelings away but who was I to kid now that I was alone with myself?

I _was_ jealous. Jealous of everything that has to do with their relationship. And I could no longer deny that.

Those concerned looks were never meant for me solely. No, that much deeper worry was and had always been for her. And her _solely_.

I shut my front door and squeezed my eyes shut.

And for now.... I let the green-eyed monster eat me up. Just... for now.

* * *

**OK! A/N: How was that? was it too OOC for her? gomen, this is my first time ever trying to delve inside Orihime's mind. she's a complicated little thing (to me) because she has these different feelings depending on different situations but mostly it relates to the whole 'Kurosaki-Kun' name calling thing.**

**another thing is.. well. i was really worried whether I had made Rukia too OOC. or even Ichigo. well, whatever. if i have, SORRY!!! :3**

**OH! By the way! OK, lemme straighten this out. I do NOT like Orihime but I do NOT hate her either. she's an important cast in the show so I must learn to love her even if she acts like an annoying bitch sometimes.**

**Now this situation got me thinking. what if... well, what IF Tite Kubo decides NOT to pair Ichigo up with anyone? I mean what if he ends the manga just like that? Like NC's ending, it was so cut SHORT and not satisfying at all! **

**well, that's just a 'what if' but it could come true, considering the fact that it IS a shonen manga. but oh well, that's just my theory. **

**erm yea, too long... a/n very long ...**

**will stop here.**

**review, no?!?! YES!**


	4. Rain

I have so many incomplete stories. So while the internet is hot, might as well get cracking. Tell me what you think of this one, k?

Disclaimer: do not own anything.

* * *

Rain.

Rain.

Rain.

Rain.

Rain.....

Cold, hard droplets of water splashed against the window frame and I found myself curling beneath the covers even tighter. Damn you, rain.

I shivered slightly and wrapped my blanket around my body harder, enveloping myself more. And still, despite the covers and the sheets, the comforter and my blanket, I still shivered. I couldn't sleep, that much I knew... and I probably wouldn't be able to for the rest of the night but I refused to open my eyes. Somehow, closing them took off some of the pain I was feeling.

And I was grateful for that.

I rolled over to my left and buried my head under my sheets even more. My pillow lay abandoned and my bolster kicked off to the ground.

_Sleep._

_Sleep._

_Sleep._

_Sleep._

_Sleep......_

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for sleep to kick in. I wished it could have given me one, right in the ass but it didn't. I bit my lip and it took all of the willpower I had not to kick _myself_ in the ass for feeling so....

Well, like this.

But still I never stopped feeling it... and the rain never stopped pouring either.

_Drop..._

_Drop.._

_Drop..._

_Splash._

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Splash...._

The sequence continues painstakingly as the sounds of the water drops pierce my eardrums. God, how I hated the rain.

I hated it.

The existence of rain sickened me to the core, resembling the way people feel about certain unmentionable things.....

Make the rain stop.

Make. It. Stop. Please.....

I was too intent on blocking out the painful sounds of the thumping water globules cascading from the supposedly heavenly skies - that I hadn't noticed a new sound emitting from my room.

It was a soft thudding. Sounds of... footsteps padding on the hardwood floor.

"Ichigo." It was a soft whisper, barely audible among the noises caused by the rain.

It was a slight scraping of something metal on the wooden floor. My chair, was it?

And a soft plop as something settled on it comfortably. I opened my eyes, slowly and hazily.

I felt my covers being yanked and I groaned involuntarily. "Don't be such a baby about it." I heard the voice mutter and found the keeper of that voice.

Wild blue orbs stared at me directly onto my face, making swirls of colours that were making me dizzy by the second. Even though it was dark, I could still make out a small figure, sitting cross-legged on my chair, leaning its upper body to the front. I frowned and realised a second later who it was.

Again, I groaned.

"Go away, Rukia." I muttered. I tried covering my head up again with my covers but it was being tugged forcefully out of my grasp. "What is your _deal_?!" I asked, in annoyance, as she kept on tugging it. "I'm trying to sl-"

"Don't give me that ridiculous lie, _bokeh._" She cut my sentence sternly and managed to completely dislodge my grip from my blanket. "Even inside there, I knew you weren't _trying _to sleep." She said, motioning to the closet she inhabited at the moment, her face set in a slight frown.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about?" I asked, masking my overflowing emotions. I focused my vision on my window where water lapped onto the sill, sliding down the frame rapidly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her usual deep, commanding voice heightening its tone to a much more softer one, expressing the concerned emotion behind it. I rolled my eyes.

"It's...." I said and sighed a moment later. "Nothing."

Her hand remained clutching my blanket and I felt it tightening. "Really." She muttered and she, too, gave a sigh. But it wasn't a tired sigh, it was a surrendering sigh. "Well, good night." She said and released my blanket, at the same time releasing her expressions of worry for me in reluctance. "Just one thing." She said before she stood up. "I know I told you that you can tell me when you felt like you were ready, but keeping it bottled up like that isn't going to do much for you, Ichigo. It'll end up destroying you."

"I know."

"You do?"

I found myself nodding and I closed my eyes. "Of course I know. It's been destroying me for ages. What you said..." I sat up slowly and hugged my left knee. "Was what my dad had said right after my mom died when I was at the river, still trying to look for her." I remembered him there, with Yuzu and Karin, looking down at me with warm faces. Dad had been.. well, normal. No, he was better than that... he was being a father to me at that moment. A very serious one, I might add.

I saw her untangle her legs from the corner of my eye. "I see." She said, her hands folded neatly on her lap. "Well, it just goes to show how stubborn you are." She said, harrumphing.

"Huh?"

"You've always been a stubborn idiot all your life, haven't you?" she asked, a trace of smugness coating her relieved tone of voice. "Ichigo," she sighed and in one swift movement, she was on my bed. "_You are an idiot_."

I glared at her. Honestly, if this was what she was going to say to me all night....

But I never got to finish that train of thoughts as she reached for my hand in one swift move and held it tightly with her own. "Why hadn't you listened to them then? Why had you gone on the rest of your life blaming yourself? Were you that much of an idiot to realise that..." Rukia stopped, gripping my hand even harder. "They care about you? Ichigo, it's not wrong to open up sometimes."

I looked down, focusing on a piece of string on my blue blanket. "I know."

"Then don't just say you KNOW it. DO it. Open up... and it's a definite guarantee that you'd feel better about yourself." Rukia said, her commanding voice growing stronger by the second.

Minutes flew by and Rukia finally gave a sigh. "This was a spur of the moment time now wasn't it? Touching too." she said; sarcasm and wit dripping from her tone of voice. I said nothing, still absorbed in my thoughts. "Well," she said, unconsciously slipping her hand from mine. "Good night, Ichigo. Sleep well. _Do _try to sleep." She said and stood up.

Rain beat down heavily against the window and the sound... intimidated me. It was as if it was mocking me, cackling away along with the lightning. Without turning away from the window, I caught Rukia's small wrist and held it tight.

She never did those irritating sharp intake of breath like the way women always do in romantic movies when a guy does this kind of thing.

She simply cocked her head on the side, her raven tresses falling delicately over her left eye. But her other eye was just enough to make my dizzy again when she stared at me curiously.

I would probably really kick myself in the ass tomorrow.... but for now... I wanted this for me. I wanted to do this. And nothing, not even the rain is going to stop me.

"Sleep with me tonight?" I asked and realised a second later that it had came out wrong. "I mean here, here."

Rukia didn't blush either. She rarely does and she hadn't laughed at me or stuttered a response.

She just gave me one of her annoying smirks and gripped her hip suavely.

"Ah." She said, jumping on my bed and slipping her petite frame inside my blanket and my comforter.

"Just until... the rain stops." I said, feeling so, very sleepy all of a sudden.

"Hmm, of course." She mumbled, rubbing her cheeks to my pillow..

I stifled a yawn and bid a goodnight to her. She replied casually and we faced opposite ways.

At least...

Until....

The rain stops.

"Rukia-chaaaaan, Onee-Chaaaaaan, breakfast!"

Yuzu pouted. Why were they so late? It was already past nine, they should be awake and ready by now. Yuzu checked the kitchen clock.

"Rukia-Chaaaaaan!"

"Onee-Chaaaaan!"

Nothing. Yuzu puffed out her cheeks and knocked on her brother's room.

The door was unlocked. Yuzu sniffed disapprovingly and barged in, ready to yell her brother's name.

She stopped dead on her tracks at the sight in front of her.

Her brother... and Rukia-chan...

Her brother!

And

RUKIA-chan?!?!?!

They were... sleeping on the same bed? Arms wrapped around each other? Her head nestling nicely on the crook of his neck? What affection! Yuzu's head was swarming with thoughts at the sight of them and the only reasonable one she could think of was that they just accidently fell into bed together. Yes, that's it!

But it didn't stop her from scurrying down the stairs, thinking that breakfast can wait for the two.

"You do realise that Yuzu had seen us, right?"

Ichigo heard a deep murmur and felt the soft puffs of hot breaths in his ear. He snorted.

"Course I did. She's not that quiet when it comes to meal times."

"So I've heard."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and suddenly realised that his arms were loosely wrapped around Rukia. He gulped.

Well, well, well, shouldn't he feel the least bit embarrassed? Shouldn't he be blushing by now? Shouldn't his face be as red as a tomato right now?!?!

Well, none of it happened. Well so what? He had held Rukia a good amount of times to know this was normal.

_Bullshit_, another part of his mind said. _You know perfectly well that this is different_.

**Yeah? Well why aren't I blushing?**

_Should you be?_

"Ichigo, did you hear me?" Rukia's voice rang in his ear and he cringed. "I said I have to go to the bathroom. Yuzu's getting a bit furious."

Ichigo nodded dumbly and released his grip on her waist. She unattached herself from him and bounded up the bed, kicking off their blanket in the process.

"What are we going to tell Yuzu?" she asked him, her arms crossed around her chest and her expression wry. Ichigo rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Should we tell her anything?" he asked, sitting up and scratching his orange head. "I doubt we'd need an explanation. She already saw us and if we gave her some cock-and-bull story she'd probably be even more suspicious." He said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Had a good sleep?" Rukia asked slyly. Ichigo snorted and got up from bed. Truthfully? Yeah, he had. But he wasn't going to say _that._ Of course he'd have to say something else. Anything else....

"Sure, let's go with yes, I did. But it'd be even more relaxing if you weren't snoring the entire time." he commented and earned a good morning kick on his shin. He yelled, hopped on one foot and cursed. Then, a moment later, they were back to their usual bickering.

"Honestly, you snore like a vacuum cleaner."

"Well at least I don't writhe and thrash about. You'd be able to knock down a boulder next to you and not realise it was there in the first place."

"Thanks, Rukia." Ichigo mumbled, looking away. He proceeded to going to the bathroom before he felt someone tugging his shirt.

"You're welcome." She replied and pulled him back, her hands stayed on his chest. "It wasn't that difficult, was it?" she asked, frowning slightly while staring at his chest.

"No, it wasn't." He said, looking up towards the ceiling, somehow feeling glad of yesterday's event.

"Well, good. Because I wouldn't want to have to do it every night. Your bed's just not meant for two, Ichigo." Rukia said, clutching the fabric of his shirt and pulling him down for a soft kiss on the mouth. "Besides, _my _methods of handling you are way better than that crap I tried yesterday. Mushy stuff just doesn't work for me. I'd prefer to kick your head rather than doing that again." She spoke against his lips, never releasing her grip on his chest. Her lips rubbed his gently for the last time and she pulled back. "See you downstairs." She murmured and let go.

He watched her leave for the bathroom and glanced outside where the sun was shining brightly, bits of light splashing into his room. "Yeah, I was right. She made the rain stop alright." He chuckled inwardly.

Of course.... she made the rain stop.

* * *

**A/N: well? review, pretty please. =]**

**it would mean a lot. and I need ideas for some other oneshots. PLEASE spare me an idea. PLEASE!!!! just a sentence wouldn't nhurt to get the old brain cracking. **

**appreciated.**

**loves!! x.x.x.x.**


	5. Wounds

**Last oneshot before a three-week hiatus. _Hese Solstis_, this is for you. I'm sorry I can't make it longer. Forgive me, I was totally brain-dead.**

**Standard Disclaimers apply.**

**Words below are from Hese. Read in awe dear readers.. :D**

_'The wounds we hide are invisible to the naked down, but deep down they hurt more than physical wounds; they break and crush your heart, until quite suddenly, the Earth seemed to stand still. You look on behind you constantly, wondering, thinking, what have I done? But that's all you could do regret and reminisce.'_  
_'The wounds on your heart can only be healed with kindred soul, past, present and future. They are all linked to one another.'_

Wounds hurt a lot, don't they?

Be it physically or emotionally, they hurt, a lot. I clutched my chest, my knuckles white from the sheer force of my dainty looking hands gripping my pyjama shirt. I hated this. I hated all of this.

_Don't let go of it, Rukia. It'll fall if you do. Don't ever let go of it._

I sucked in a breath as another jabbing pain hit my chest, squarely on the centre of it, where my heart lies. I bit my lip.

It wasn't a deep cut really; it was just a small scratch, nothing to be taken seriously about. I snorted. If that were true... I'd have bounced back to my feet without a care in the world. But it does hurt. Wounds? Please.

The cut was still fresh, etched deep inside my aching, pulsating heart. I refused to give in to tears. Succumbing to them meant nothing. They were pointless, unnerving, not worth it even. But in the end... in the damn end....

I cried.

I sobbed and wept, tears rolled down my cheeks, absorbing all the moisture from my eyes and trickling them down my cheeks. I sniffed and wiped it away.

Wounds....

They never close that easily.

Wounds...

They are never what they seem.

Wounds....

They come in so many different ways but all of them bear a pain that is indescribable to others. Some may look horrible. Blood loss, broken arm, dislocated parts.... but that can be left tended to and in time will heal.

But what about the wounds that are not visible to the naked eye? What if those wounds were the ones which caused you to rip your life away?

What if those wounds were the ones that made you take the life of others?

Wounds.... they never heal properly. There would always be scars etched deep inside you, reminding you every minute of every day of what you have done. Constantly torturing you with guilt and sorrow. And you can never make the scars go away.

I sniffed. My throat hurt. It felt so raw, as if I had screamed at the top of my lungs for three days straight.

Losing him was the hardest part of my life. It didn't help the fact that it was me who had caused all of this. I was the one who had caused him to die. How can you live with guilt as strong as that? Well that was the problem; I wasn't living anymore. I was just an empty shell, resembling that of a gigai, mindlessly performing everyday tasks.

But at night when everything was calm and tranquillity was in the air, my wounds couldn't help opening up again and I would succumb to tears and heartache. I wouldn't be surprised if I would start to cry blood. I was so tired of crying, of this feeling but it seemed like my wound wasn't about to close up anytime soon.

And part of me knew I deserved it. I deserved it more than anyone in the whole universe. Because I had recklessly let this happen.

I Let Him Die.

I was there, clutching onto his shirt for my own dear life even though he was the one who was fighting for his.

And he died... in my arms.

I squeezed my eyes shut, letting the last remnants of my tears cascade down my pale cheeks before I surrendered myself to sleep. This was my ritual every night. I would, for a fact, cry myself to sleep with bittersweet memories that would tear my wounds into a bigger cut until I could no longer feel that it was possible to close it.

No one, not even Renji could help me now. I was too deep into my own sadness, my own sorrowful guilt that there was no way for me to be saved anymore. This was my end. And I would accept it with open arms.

Because to have caused Ichigo's death was worth to be killed by your own wounds.

* * *

**How was that? Short, I know.. but hey... believe it or not, I put a lot into writing this. It's not the usual storyline like how Ichigo does something for Rukia and all that like my other fics... this is much deeper and the intensity of it really freaks me out even though I was writing it. lawls.**

**Be the judge my readers... flame me, criticize me.. whatever. As long as they're helpful, they're welcome.**


	6. Goodbye

Orihime stood up, looking at the last letter she had created. With tears in her eyes, she whispered goodbye for the last time and closed the door behind her, sparing no more looks, no more regrets, just determination. She had never intended anything like this to happen, no, she had expected it but still, to have expected it so quickly had made her prepare for the outcome of the battle.

She would pick herself up afterward when she could but for now, she would muster all the strength and the courage she had for the moment and go forth. She wouldn't look back and regret making the choice because she knew that with the slightest hesitation in her heart, if there was even the smallest inch of doubt, she would turn back and collapse.

No, it was far too late for that. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the awaiting form beside her, his white coat blowing slightly in the wind and his usual stoic expression showed no remorse in taking her away. But then again, who was she to understand someone such as him? But as she walked towards his outstretched hand, she looked into his eyes and saw a bottomless pit of hurt and pain. So maybe, Orihime thought hopefully, he really did have a little bit of guilt in his actions.

"Orders are still orders," he said monotonously, as if reading her mind. Orihime's eyes casted downwards; breaking the one-second eye contact they had shared. But even in that one second, she could feel that perhaps, she had fathomed just a little bit of what he was made of.

Taking his hand gently, she stepped over the balcony of her house and crossed over.

* * *

**A/N: this was so random. more to come. oh, you probably could figure out that this was when Ulquiorra abducted her? whatever. like i said, this was random.**

**categorized as... A ramble. ;)**


End file.
